An adaptive equalizer (AEQ) used for various signal processing has been known. The adaptive equalizer is installed in, for example, a transmission apparatus of a digital coherent optical transmission scheme.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-22041 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2009/028349.